


with you

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon: The RG Project, The RG Project - shima-draws, shima-draws
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disclaimer: Credits to shima-draws and Nintendo and Gamefreak and Pokemon, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), Mutual Pining, Namelessshipping, Pining, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Center, Pokemon Hack, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Tower, Posted with Permission, Red has a crush, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Team Rocket (Pokemon), The RG Project, however you interpret it - Freeform, i entirely made this sickness up, probably, shima-draws - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: So this is the Pokémon Tower, Red thinks.Or, Red finds his best friend, rival, and crush in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town.Set in shima-draw's The RG Project universe, with a couple changes.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/gifts).



> Play RG!!! Incredible! Shima great!!

_ So this is the Pokémon Tower _ , Red thinks. He still wonders how tall it is; now that he has the Silph Scope in his bag, he’ll be able to find out. Checking that his Pokémon are securely on his belt, he enters the Tower.

...if he’s being honest, the first floor is a little disappointing. A smattering of Trainers and an information desk isn’t all that interesting. He immediately makes his way towards the stairs.

The second level is more promising. Actual tombstones, for one. Red feels a little guilty - maybe he should’ve brought flowers or sweets or something? He digs out a few of the lucky gold Pokécoins in his pocket and faces them on a few of the graves. He hopes that’ll do.

A few steps further and Red spies a familiar silhouette. His heart jumps, Green instantly recognizable even in the dim gloom, and his hand twitches. Then he remembers how Green always reacted whenever Daisy jokingly told ghost stories or when Professor Oak brought up the subject of Ghost Pokémon when they were younger. He stalls, chewing his lip.

Maybe Green’s trying to overcome his fear of ghosts? If he is, then Red doesn’t want to disrupt that. On the other hand, if he came here to pay his respects and is now frozen in fear, then he wants to help…

While Red is wavering, Green apparently takes the matter into his own hands. A few seconds later he hears a shriek; Red whips his head up. Green’s eyes are wild, his hair messy like he spent several minutes running his hands through it multiple times, but he relaxes when he sees him. “Oh, Red. It’s just you.” Suddenly his face turns worried. “Wait… you aren’t here for anything…  _ bad _ , right?”

Bewildered, Red shakes his head. Green exhales loudly in relief, shoulders slumping. Loud Green is good; it’s when he goes quiet that Red gets concerned.

“Good,” Green breathes. He switches hears suddenly and grins. “Wanna battle?”

In answer Red unclips one of his Pokéballs and expands it in his hand. Green sends out of his own Pokémon with a shout.

The battle is long, and it ends in a tie. Green’s still grinning when they both recall their Pokémon, rocking back and forth on his heels. “You’re really strong,” He says.

Reg tugs his hat lower and hides his face in embarrassment. Green’s really strong too, he thinks, he always makes battling fun.

“Aww, thanks,” Green says, always able to read his mind. He slings an arm around his waist. Red leans into him - he doesn’t feel stiff at all, and his eyes are sparkling. He tilts his head.

“Hmm? You want me to come with you?” When he nods, Green laughs. “Sure I’ll come. I feel more comfortable with you around anyways.” Green nuzzles his neck affectionately, teasingly, and Red wonders if he’s turning his namesake colour.

Green smirks mischievously at him when they reach the third floor. “Wanna hold hands?” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Red thinks that he means it to be suggestive, though he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he suggested that they make out among the ghosts.

Immediately Red scolds his mind for even thinking that. Outwardly he points with his free hand as Green’s arm still wrapped around his waist. Green laughs again.

“Hery, worth a try, right?” He says playfully.

The first few wild Pokémon they encounter and Trainers they meet Red insists he take care of. He dispatches them with hasty efficiency, glancing at Green all the while. True to his word, he does seem to be faring better, eyes bright as he watches him battle. By the fourth consecutive one, though, he’s pouting and huffing and pestering Red to let him fight. He concedes with only a little lingering worry - he doesn’t want Green to think that he’s a burden or dead weight, because he certainly isn’t.

Green handles his battles with ease. He’s powerful and calm, and truthfully more than a little beautiful. It’s mesmerizing, watching him battle without being embroiled in a heated battle of their own. And he  _ knows _ that Green notices him staring, because he starts doing little flourishes and using slightly flashier - but still effective - moves. He’s putting on a show, but he’s such a hypocrite - like Red didn’t notice him laser-focused and hanging onto every moment of his own battles. Cheater.

When they finally reach the top floor they halt at the sight of the Rocket grunts. Then Green starts yelling and pulling him forward. The grunts nearly come one them three-on-two, but even with the overwhelming number of Zubat they’ll probably have Red knows they’d win. As it is, they slaughter them brutally, though Green is doing most of the slaying. He manages to do some damage, but can he honestly help it if he’s distracted by Green? He looks fierce when he’s on a roll, stunning when he’s fired-up. So no, he can’t help it.

The Rocket grunts flee with their tails between their legs, and a man named Mr. Fuji who’s also apparently here thanks them but tells them that he came here of his own free will.  _ But _ , it seems, he’s willing to give them each a gift for rescuing him. The next thing Red knows, he and Green are standing in what appears to be Mr. Fuji’s house.

“Huh,” Green mumbles woozily, “Red, I think I-” He tilts and tips into him, and Red barely manages to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

“Here,” Mr. Fuji says cheerfully, oblivious to Green’s plight as he presents them with two identical objects in his hands. “They’re Poké Flutes. They can produce wonderful music, and can even awaken sleeping Pokémon.”

Red manages to take the Flutes and thank him before Green hisses, “Red, outside.  _ Now _ .” He doesn’t waste a second thought before whirling Green out of the house without so much as a goodbye.

A few seconds later Green is throwing up in Mr. Fuji’s front yard. Red rubs circles into his back and croons softly and even holds his ridiculously adorable trademark hair out of his face. He shoves dirt over the vomit with his scuffed shoe as Green collapses into his arms. Red wipes his mouth with his sleeve; Green is paper-pale but his cheeks are flushed scarlet. His eyes are fluttering shut, but his quiet mumble of “ _ Center _ ” is perfectly audible. Red half-drags, half-carries him there.

“Mild teleportation sickness,” Nurse Joy sys once she’s finished diagnosing him.

‘Mild teleportation sickness’ apparently includes headaches, nausea, vomiting, and fevers. Red isn’t very happy with that - it doesn’t seem very  _ mild _ \- and Green looks downright  _ miserable _ , but at least Nurse Joy says that it’s not contagious. She administers bed rest and checks them into the best room into the Center. She even sends them off with a load of blankets and pillows, a laundry basket, a few cans of soup, and a bucket in case the remainders of Green’s stomach contents decide that they also want to be upchucked.

Red bustles about in their room, wrestling Green out of his bag and then his clothes. He digs through Green’s bag for something he can sleep in - tent, outdoor clothes, food, sleeping bag, more outdoor clothes, water bottle, Super Potions,  _ where the hell are his pajamas _ \- before giving up and throwing one of his worn-soft bit-too-big-on-Green shirts onto him. Green throws up again before Red can get some soup and water into his system, but in the end he succeeds on that front. Nurse Joy comes in with a thermometer, medicine, a washcloth, and a bowl of water. Red takes it all gratefully. The medicine goes down without any hiccups, and he tucks Green in as he puts the wet washcloth on his forehead. He puts another blanket over him, hoping he can sweat the fever out.

Red takes the fastest shower he ever has in his  _ life _ and almost puts another of his worn-soft shirts - he has three, in case of emergencies - on backwards in his hurry. Green is whining and squirming on the bed, eyes squeezed shut, but he calms down once Red soothes him. He rewets the washcloth, remembering all the times Green had gotten sick when they were young, susceptible and sensitive even to the common cold, and how he’d always wanted Red when he was ill. He’s even making the same grabby motions towards him with his hands and the same low begging noises in his throat now. Red’s suddenly glad that this isn’t contagious. As he climbs under the covers and Green nestles closer to him, he hopes to Arceus that he’ll be better when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
